


Day 6. Уровень доверия

by Darel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, kendreil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel
Summary: Эндрю не признается, но он правда влип с этими двоими.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 25
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 6. Уровень доверия

**Author's Note:**

> AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (find it on twitter)

Нил не признается, но он любит дом в Колумбии всей душой. С ним связано так воспоминаний, которые он по-настоящему может назвать счастливыми, и практически все они про Эндрю. 

По крайней мере до появления в их _личной_ жизни Кевина. Кевин _ужасен_. Он не похож на них, он очень тактильный и обожает обниматься, особенно после секса. И он всё ещё Кевин Дэй - самый упёртый мудак, зацикленный на экси. Но Нил соврёт, если скажет, что ему не нравится, как всё в итоге вышло, и он благодарен той дурацкой игре в бутылочку. 

***  
– Никаких задержек на тренировке, – предупреждает Эндрю, когда остальные лисы уходят в раздевалку, и они остаются втроём. – Мы едем в Колумбию в девять, кто не успел - остаётся на выходные здесь.

– Ты не уедешь один, – усмехается Кевин, стягивая перчатку с руки. – Ты едешь ради _нас_ , Дрю. 

Миньярд показывает ему средний палец, не впечатлённый таким ответом, и уходит первым. 

***  
Он позволяет Нилу сесть за руль и дремлет по дороге под трёп Ники и Аарона, и открывает глаза только когда Джостен высаживает их у клуба и машет рукой. 

– Если что, позвоните, – он отъезжает и ловит насмешливый взгляд Эндрю. – Что?

– Как будто ты ответишь на звонок. 

– Наконец-то, – стонет Кевин, когда за ними закрывается дверь, и потягивается. – Я думал, мы вообще не останемся на этой неделе втроём. 

Нил не успевает ответить, Дэй шагает к нему и, обхватив ладонями лицо, нетерпеливо целует. 

– Наркоманы, – хмыкает Эндрю, несколько мгновений наблюдая за ними. – Душ, виски, спальня. 

Нил ворчит что-то в ответ сквозь поцелуй, но Эндрю не дожидается внятного ответа и уходит первым – потерпят ещё полчаса. 

Когда он возвращается, у Нила припухшие губы, и он в одних спортивных штанах, в кресле, баюкает в ладонях наполненный бокал. Миньярд забирает у него виски и делает пару глотков, а потом скидывает полотенце, оставаясь в одном белье. 

***  
К тому моменту, когда они наконец снова собираются снова втроём, бутылка пустеет на четверть. Эндрю сидит в кресле боком, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и курит в потолок. Его взгляд прикован к Нилу на коленях Кевина. Контраст цвета их кожи, волос, их разница в размерах заводят, как и то, что они оба - его. Джостен плавно выгибается, подставляясь под ласку, ладони Дэя на его спине - наверняка ужасно горячие - скользят от лопаток вниз, под бельё, и сжимаются на ягодицах. 

– Эндрю, – он коротко стонет, ёрзая, явно уже заведённый, – может, ты присоединишься к нам? 

Эндрю требуется несколько мгновений и ещё один оценивающий взгляд. Он топит окурок в бокале и встаёт за спиной Джостена, перегибается через его плечо и впивается в рот Кевина, одновременно запуская пальцы в волосы Нила. Они стонут оба, Эндрю каждый раз удивляет, как можно быть такими голодными и жадными, как каждый раз им – и их – _мало_. 

– Я сегодня не настроен на долгие прелюдии, – бормочет Кевин в его рот. – Хочу вас обоих прямо сейчас. 

– Какой нетерпеливый, – дразнит Эндрю, опуская голову и прихватывая губами плечо Нила. – У меня есть одна идея. 

Нил запрокидывает голову назад, получая в награду короткий, жёсткий поцелуй. Его глаза потемнели от возбуждения, и он коротко, сорвано дышит, нетерпеливо ёрзая. 

– Да или нет? 

– Да. 

***  
Они перемещаются на кровать, Кевин устраивается у спинки, и Нил снова садится на него сверху, уже полностью раздетый. Они - плавные линии и литые мышцы, чуть влажно блестящая кожа под приглушённым светом, переплетение шрамов и следов. 

Эндрю сглатывает, у него перехватывает дыхание, и он движется к ним, устраивается сзади и покрывает поцелуями спину Нила. Ладони на бёдра, и ниже, к ягодицам, чуть сжать, чтобы услышать сладкий вздох, и снова отпустить. Эндрю думает о своей идее, смотрит на россыпь веснушек под его губами и пальцами, и сердце бьётся оглушительно громко. 

– Кевин, – наконец чуть хрипло зовёт он, отодвинувшись и взяв смазку. – Ты хорошо сидишь. 

Эндрю обхватывает смазанной ладонью его член, жёстко и резко оглаживая, и Дэй с просящим стоном вскидывает бёдра и запрокидывает голову. Нил тут же впивается в его шею – чёртовы фетиши – и кусает, зализывает следом и снова кусает. 

Миньярд направляет обоих: он легко шлёпает Нила по заднице, заставляя расставить ноги чуть шире, и толкается в него двумя пальцами, подготавливая для Кевина. А потом отодвигается, облизывая пересохшие губы, и _смотрит_.

Лицо Нила ему не видно, но вот Кевина – прекрасно. Дэй прикусывает губу, сжимая пальцы на бёдрах Джостена, когда тот медленно опускается на его член, принимая полностью, и стонет низко и протяжно, когда делает первое движение. Нил стонет следом, чуть тише и сдержаннее, но прогибается так, что крышу сносит. Эндрю считает до пяти, давая им привыкнуть, и снова берёт смазку. Он устраивает одну ладонь на бедре Нила, контролируя их темп, и смазанными пальцами толкается в него, прижимая член Кевина, растягивая сильнее.

– Эн-дрю, – Нил вздрагивает от удивления, захлёбываясь вздохом, когда Миньярд добавляет ещё палец. – Что ты… Блять. Да. Всё ещё да. 

Кевин даже ничего не говорит вслух, по его телу всё понятно без слов. Он послушно замирает, удерживая Джостена, когда Эндрю убирает пальцы и прижимается сзади.

– До сих пор "да"? – шепчет он на ухо Нилу, потираясь о него сзади и пачкая смазкой. – Или продолжите так?

– Д-да. 

Хорошо, что они в доме одни. Нил стонет так громко и бесстыдно, когда Эндрю мучительно медленно входит в него, что, кажется, кончить можно только от этого. 

Кевин матерится сквозь зубы, чуть дрожа, они втроём чувствуют друг друга слишком остро, открыто и близко, на каком-то новом уровне доверия. И Нил, зажатый между ними, заполненный до предела, только хнычет от возбуждения и сжимается на их членах, не зная, за кого цепляться. Он хватается за плечи Кевина и запрокидывает голову на плечо Эндрю, давая им самим выбрать ритм, сдаваясь этим сильным, уверенным движениям, плавясь от удовольствия до головокружения. 

Кевин прижимает его к себе крепче, шепчет что-то на смеси английского и французского, и накрывает ладонью член, просто прижимая к животу. Они с Эндрю целуются, глубоко и мокро, почти грубо, продолжая двигаться слишком медленно, пока Эндрю не перестаёт осторожничать и не задаёт свой темп. 

Он вбивается в Нила так, словно заявляет права, показывает, что он – их, и контрастом целует Джостена за ухом совсем невесомо. 

– Ещё, – хрипит Нил, – я… Немного. 

Эндрю накрывает его член своей рукой поверх ладони Кевина, и этого хватает, чтобы Нил практически закричал под ними, кончая и крупно вздрагивая. Он сжимается, почти до крови кусая губы, заставляя их кончить следом, и едва не теряет сознание. 

***  
Когда Нил открывает глаза, он лежит. Кевин помогает ему сесть, а Эндрю вручает бутылку с водой и внимательно смотрит. 

– Ты как?

– Пиздец, – выдавливает из себя Джостен, в пару глотков выпивая воду и приваливаясь к Дэю. – У меня есть ощущение, что следующие несколько тренировок я прогуляю. 

– Я не буду возражать, – усмехается Кевин, неторопливо целуя его плечо. – Мне нравится, каким послушным мальчиком ты можешь быть, это того стоит. 

Эндрю усмехается, вставая с постели, и поднимает брошенные вещи.

– У вас есть полчаса, чтобы навести здесь порядок. Я заберу Ники и Аарона из клуба и вернусь. 

Возможно, в следующий раз им стоит приехать только втроём, чтобы было больше времени. Эндрю думает об этом, пока закуривает по дороге к машине, всё ещё слишком расслабленный после секса, и ещё о том, что, кажется, им никуда уже друг от друга не деться.


End file.
